


Hillside

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco relaxing on the hillside while children are at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hillside

Harry found them on the hillside. Scorpius and Teddy were further down, close to the water, but still well within sight. He smiled as he watched them, then turned his attention to the man who was supposed to be watching them.  
      He moved as quietly as he could, stealing glances down the hill before at last he stood beside his husband. Resting peacefully in the grass. Harry always thought he looked so relaxed in sleep. So calm and worry-free. He sat down beside him, careful of his wand in his back pocket. He didn’t need to have it snap now, not that he used it all that much anymore.  
      ”You know, I may be more likely to wake if you kissed me.”  
      ”You’re no sleeping beauty,” Harry said, but leaned in regardless. A chaste kiss to the corner of his husband’s mouth before he sat back up. Draco smiled, silver eyes fluttering open as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
      ”I wasn’t asleep.”  
      ”Near enough,” Harry said, shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable. He sat there beside Draco, silently watching their godson and Scorpius play fighting with sticks for swords. The older boy’s hair changed colors, showing his excitement with bright gold and his frustration with a vibrant red before shifting to blues and greens and back to gold again as the boys embarked on some imaginary quest.  
      After the long, comfortable silence, Draco sighed. “Harry-“  
      The words were sudden, but not rushed. As if he had thought them out long before hand, but had not decided the best moment to speak. “I want another baby.”  
      Draco watched him from the corner of his eye, only to notice Harry watching him as well, perhaps anticipating rejection of his desire. “I was going to suggest we allow Scorpius to stay with Andromeda for the weekend,” he said, and before Harry could start pouting he let out a soft laugh. “I suppose we could work on that while he’s away.”


End file.
